


Spin the Bottle

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey! Hey! It’s my turn for kisses!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

It was Jackson’s idea to play and Aiden who grabbed one of their empty beer bottles scattered around the room and plopped down on the floor beside the other wolf. Ethan took a little convincing, not seeing how it can be fun with only four people, but Danny pulled him down to the ground next to him and whispered something in his ear that made his cheeks go red and he shifted on the ground, trying to subtlety adjust his pants. 

 

Jackson spun first, the bottle spinning and spinning until it finally landed on Danny. Jackson eagerly leaned towards his best friend and Danny gave him a peck. “That’s not a kiss!” Jackson grumbled when Danny pulled back and Danny gave him a playful shove before grabbing the bottle and spinning it until it landed on Ethan.

 

“Well, would you look at that,” Danny said, before pulling his boyfriend into a heated kiss, Ethan moaning and forgetting the others were there for a moment. Danny pulled back and smiled. “Your turn, babe.”

 

Ethan spun and the bottle landed on Jackson. He leaned over and gave Jackson a kiss, not expecting the man to tug him close and slip his tongue between his lips. He could here Danny’s heartbeat jump as Jackson made out with him. He pulled back, glad Danny convinced him to play. Danny’s arm wrapped around his side and his boyfriend kissed his cheek. “Not such a bad idea, was it?”

 

“No,” Ethan replied, turning his head and giving Danny a kiss. 

 

“Hey! Hey! It’s my turn for kisses!” Jackson said, grabbing a pillow from the couch behind him and chucking it at the couple who pulled apart after one more kiss.

 

It went on for a couple minutes, all of them getting around to kissing each other, even the twins who pecked each other on the cheeks. Danny took the bottle away from Ethan and spun, the bottle landing on Aiden. Danny tugged the twin in close, underestimating his strength and the two of them crashing to the floor. Ethan watched as his brother made out with his boyfriend, their hands starting to wander. 

 

Ethan glanced over at Jackson who was moaning softly, rubbing himself through his jeans. Their eyes locked and Jackson moved over to him, climbing into his lap and kissing him. He felt Danny’s hand find his and give it a squeeze, giving him the okay and Ethan squeezed back before letting go and pushing Jackson’s shirt up.


End file.
